<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticket to Ride by complexhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926620">Ticket to Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero'>complexhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom James Ironwood, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Warming, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Sex Toys, Top Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover is a bratty sub, and Qrow and James love him for it. However, he also has a really, really, really nice dick. And Qrow was taught never to put a good thing to waste. </p>
<p>Or, Clover's boyfriends tie him up and ride him into the sunset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ticket to Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts">StoryWeaverKirea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated Birthday to Chloe!!! Here is some shameless smut, because you deserve it. &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>People liked what they liked, and Qrow could respect that. He’d never been particular himself; it was easy to adapt to his partners’ desires. Once upon a time he would have felt pathetic over it, like he was just a warm body filling the needs of his brief encounters. But nowadays, with a smorgasbord of options available and freely offered, Qrow had the slightly terrifying realization that he just <em>wanted it all.</em></p>
<p>And Atlas’s finest were all too eager to give it to him.</p>
<p>It was always a bit of a contest with Jimmy, even when they were after the same prize. It was a thrill to rile him up, stoking the fire until the inevitable clash. ‘<em>What are you gonna do, make me?’ </em>he’d say with a smirk. And then a triumphant moan and a wiggle of his hips, as James bent him over the desk. Going the other way was even more coveted. To get a man like that, obsessed with control both fierce and tender, to open up and submit…what could he say, he was weak for a top who begged.</p>
<p>Just like he was weak for teal eyes blown wide in lust, all usual control thrown aside as Qrow licked every inch of skin he could find. Sometimes he thought Clover had been specifically sculpted by the gods to drive him insane. Because <em>oh</em>, he wanted Clover, wanted him every which way he could get him, and despite all odds his life now involved <em>getting what he wanted,</em> with surprising frequency.</p>
<p>However, there was one part of Clover’s body that Qrow had yet to fully experience. One pretty big part.</p>
<p>“Have you ever…?” Qrow asked, once.</p>
<p>Clover shrugged, like he’d just been asked if he’d ever made a lasagna. “Sure, when I was younger. I tried pretty much everything. But I figured out pretty quickly that I liked, ah…”</p>
<p>There was the blush. Clover bit his lip, his eyes flicking down then back up. “Do you…do you want me to?”</p>
<p>Qrow might have drooled a bit.  </p>
<p>It was easier than he thought getting Jimmy on board. If his eyes weren’t already glazed over at the mention of handcuffs, the implication that Qrow was maybe better suited to handle the ride pushed him all the way from eager observer to active participant. Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to play with his fancy toys.</p>
<p>Because if they were going to do this, there was no use going halfway.</p>
<p>“I think this is a win-win, don’t you Cloves?” he panted. “Or, I guess a win-win-win.”</p>
<p>Qrow sunk down again, groaning at the burn of it. <em>Gods</em>, this was perfection. Clover was thick and <em>warm, </em>just like the rest of his body, and Qrow could feel every delicious inch in his ass. Beneath him, Clover whimpered, his wrists straining in their bonds. They had him trussed up nice, his hands tied above his head and his legs spread wide and secured in place. He was completely at their mercy, and Qrow planned on taking full advantage of the situation.</p>
<p>“<em>Qrow,</em> please…” Clover gasped. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, his muscles tense and quivering. Qrow had been warming his cock for a while now, never quite going hard or fast enough to satisfy.</p>
<p>“Please what, Lucky Charm?” Qrow teased, grinding his hips down. Clover cried out as the toy inside of him was pushed deeper. “You wanna get off?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, I want—<em>ahhh!”</em></p>
<p>Clover bucked under him, as much as he could, as Qrow flicked the vibrator to a higher setting. He admired the view spread out before him as Clover squirmed. Teal eyes looked up at him in desperation, his cheeks flushed, the dual sensations driving him just to the brink.</p>
<p>Qrow held up the remote in appreciation. “Not bad, Jim. This is only the second speed.”</p>
<p>If Qrow enjoyed watching Clover, which he fucking did, James was just as interested in watching the both of them. He lounged at the head of the bed, lazily stroking himself, occasionally leaning over to steal a kiss from Clover’s willing mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmm, that one’s Clover’s favorite,” he murmured, brushing the sweaty hair from their lover’s forehead. “Isn’t it, Darling?”</p>
<p>Clover just made a strangled moan, as Qrow started moving again.</p>
<p>“Careful,” James warned. “Don’t turn it up too high or he’ll come and we’ll have to start all over again.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a bad idea, sitting on Clover’s cock until he got hard again. The lucky bastard had the refractory period of a teenager. Fuck, they could just ride him all night, couldn’t they?</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do, Jim,” Qrow said, setting down the remote regardless. After all, he still wanted to see Jimmy take a turn.</p>
<p>He started bouncing on Clover’s cock, chasing his own release, pushing himself up and letting gravity slam him back down. On top like this, he could go exactly as hard as he wanted. And right now he wanted it <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he grunted, as he found the right angle. “<em>Fuck, Cloves, </em>you feel so fucking good. I can’t believe you were letting a big cock like this go to waste.”</p>
<p>“I…<em>ahhh!</em> Qrow, <em>please</em>, I’m so…can I…?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” he instructed, wrapping a hand around his own member. Qrow shut his eyes and lost himself in the sensation, stroking himself while he rode Clover ruthlessly. He was close, so fucking close. A few sharp tugs and he was <em>there</em>, suspended in sweet ecstasy, pitching forward with a soft cry as he spilled across Clover’s chest.</p>
<p>He panted, opening his eyes, still fully seated. Clover looked like he was just <em>barely</em> holding it together, his head tossed back and his lip caught in his teeth. Qrow could feel how desperate he was to thrust up into his twitching hole. He leaned forward, pulling Clover into a sloppy kiss.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he rasped, still catching his breath. Clover melted under the praise, letting out a choked sob.</p>
<p>He supposed that deserved a reward. Qrow’s eyes flicked up, meeting James’s. And then to the side and back, toward the discarded remote. James answered with an affectionate huff, leaning forward and indulging him. Poor Cloves didn’t even know what hit him when the toy ramped up, the soft whirr of vibration intensifying.</p>
<p>Qrow muffled Clover’s shout with a kiss, then bore down with his hips. He was just on the brink of overstimulation, barely rocking on Clover’s cock, letting the weight of him and the toy inside the younger man push him over the edge. Clover went stiff under him as he came, and then there was a splash of warmth inside him and an obscene moan in his ears.</p>
<p>“<em>Unghh, Qrow…!”</em></p>
<p>The whirr of the vibrator lowered but didn’t quiet entirely, and Clover whimpered. He knew there was more to come. Qrow pushed himself up with shaking limbs, until Clover slipped out of him. James helped him up, brushing his hair back and caressing his lower back.</p>
<p>“That was quite the performance, Qrow. I trust you enjoyed yourself?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to see for yourself, Jimmy.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Clover panted, shifting in his restraints. “I feel like I should be selling tickets. ‘<em>Clover Ebi’s cock. Must be this big to ride.’”</em></p>
<p>James groaned. “He’s already punning.”</p>
<p>“You both meet the minimum,” Clover said, grinning up at them. He leered at James, as much as a man tied up with come on his stomach could leer. “But there’s no upper limit, baby.”</p>
<p>Qrow snorted, shaking his head. “All right, brat. Jimmy, shut him up.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do, Qrow,” James shot back.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, he crawled forward, planting his knees on either side of Clover’s body and bracing an arm against the headboard. “Open,” he instructed. Clover licked his lips, obedient, and opened up. James groaned, as he pushed into that wet heat.</p>
<p>It was Qrow’s turn to sit back and watch now, and it was a damn fine show. He cleaned himself off a bit, then leaned back against the headboard so he could get a good view of Jimmy’s cock disappearing between full, swollen lips. Gods, Cloves could suck cock like a champ. From this angle, it was hard for James to get as deep as they both knew he could take. Still, Clover put his all into it. He hollowed his cheeks, a wet slurping sound joining the buzz of the vibrator as James guided his head.</p>
<p>Hmm. Speaking of.</p>
<p>Qrow picked up the remote, examining it. There were a lot more than three settings. He pressed a button to see what would happen.</p>
<p>The vibrating sound intensified, alternating staccato bursts with longer rumbles. Clover <em>writhed</em>, and he let out a high moan around Jimmy’s cock. James cursed, his hips jerking into it. He glared over his shoulder briefly, then took a few deep breaths to compose himself.</p>
<p>“Qrow, do you mind? You had your turn.”</p>
<p>Qrow smirked, noting the twitch of Clover’s cock as it slowly came to life. “Just trying to set things up for you Jimmy. Don’t want you tightening up too much if you have to wait.”</p>
<p>He draped himself over James’s back, slipping two fingers between his cheeks for good measure. Sure enough, he was still slick from their earlier prep. Because they couldn’t deprive <em>Clover</em> a chance to watch, though he didn’t have a whole lot of choice about it.</p>
<p>James let out a breath, pushing back into his fingers and then thrusting back into Clover’s mouth. Fucking himself between them. Qrow reached his other hand back, stroking Clover. The younger man moaned again, his cock slowly stiffening in Qrow’s grip.</p>
<p>Qrow took a moment to appreciate that the two toughest Huntsmen in Atlas were effectively putty in his hands.</p>
<p>A particularly long, loud buzz of the vibrator had Clover whining and quivering, and Qrow retracted his hand before he could get too close. One last curl of his fingers inside James, drawing out a low groan, and he pulled out there too.</p>
<p>“Damn, that was quick. That <em>is</em> some toy. He’s ready for you, Jim.”</p>
<p>“It’s unpredictable,” James said, as his cock slipped from Clover’s mouth. He ran his thumb over Clover’s lips, wiping away saliva and precome that had smeared there. “Over both speed and intensity. You never know when it’s going to start or end; it’s completely random.”</p>
<p>Speaking of selling tickets. Qrow filed that knowledge away for later. Maybe a little solo test drive the next time these idiots were working late.</p>
<p>“Or at least, pseudo-random,” James continued, as he positioned himself over Clover’s cock. “Of course, no computer can ever be truly random. Using the same base seed would produce the same vibration sequence, but since this toy is seeded to time and date—“</p>
<p>“Are you getting off on boring me?” Qrow snapped.</p>
<p>“James,” Clover panted. He was rock hard again, his whole body flushed. “Baby, you know I love when you talk science but I…I really…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” James said, his hole just catching over Clover’s slick tip. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>The vibrator went temporarily silent, and Clover groaned. “<em>Fuck,</em> James, fuck me. Fuck yourself on me. Or…or…fuck, just…please just <em>use my cock, please…!”</em></p>
<p>James smirked, the arrogant bastard. “Yes, Darling.”</p>
<p>And then he impaled himself on Clover’s cock.</p>
<p>Qrow had to give it to him, this was not the same James as when Qrow topped. That James had two modes: either grudgingly giving in to the superior fighter or allowing a rare show of tenderness and vulnerability. But this James was perfectly in control, dominant even, knowing when and how to move in order to make Clover scream.</p>
<p>Which he absolutely was.</p>
<p>Not to be outdone, Qrow pulled James into a kiss, wrapping a hand around his cock as he did. James groaned into his mouth, his pace going erratic.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Jimmy,” he urged, twisting his wrist. “Fuck, you look so good taking cock like that.”</p>
<p>James hissed, as he held himself on the edge, grinding his ass down on Clover’s erection. A few more rough strokes and he came, spilling into Qrow’s hand. Refusing to slow, he fucked himself through it even as Qrow released him, slamming down on Clover’s cock until the younger man came with a desperate shout.</p>
<p>Only the sweat on Jimmy’s brow and the rosy flush of his flesh side gave away his exertion, as he raised himself up and rolled onto his side. All three of them were a mess at this point, not that Qrow really cared. Clover looked particularly spent, going limp in the sweat-drenched sheets. Qrow had mercy on him and turned the vibrator down, then off.</p>
<p>“Gods, James…” Clover panted. “That was…I didn’t know you were so fucking tight. Both of you.”</p>
<p>Qrow crawled in between them, basking in his own genius. “See? I told you so,” he said, leaning over and kissing first James, then Clover. James nipped at his neck, spooning up behind him as he cupped Clover’s jaw.  And then groaned, as the sticky mess between them became apparent.</p>
<p>“Oof, this is about to be uncomfortable,” he said, sitting up with a wince. “We should clean up. Darling, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Like the two of you rode me hard and put me away wet,” Clover said. He flexed his hands in the restraints. “Qrow can you…?”</p>
<p>Qrow propped himself on his elbow, massaging Clover’s hands. “Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>Clover shook his head. “Not yet, I just want to be able to cuddle properly.”</p>
<p>Qrow grinned wickedly. That was nice and all, but…</p>
<p>He held up the vibrator remote, thumb poised over the power button. Clover’s eyes went wide. Behind him, James groaned.</p>
<p>“Then what makes you think I’m done with you yet, Soldier Boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>